The Secret Sun
by green saint
Summary: What kind of world was left behind Tsukasa? A lonely girl, Aura, searching for new friends. Sora still captured and in reality in coma, and Morgana still roaming in The World. Too bad for David player killer, who has to solve the mistery of .hack.
1. Emma

**1. Emma**

Wondering through the city, it was about time, when David would be blessed with easy victim, for his final test.

"Wow, a city!" Emma looked around exited. From the eyes of others she was a newbie. The excitement, gave it all out.

"Hello," big smile spread across a boys face as he looked at Emma, "The name is David."

Emma smiled back.

"I'm Emma," she said, falling into a trap sat for her.

"Let me show you around," again David said cheerfully looking as innocent as little baby.

"Oh, thanks, I guess it's my lucky day," they walked down chatting, When finally three rings appeared, and they both vanished.

They appeared near by the circling ring and disappeared into emptiness again.

The snow covered the grounds, and fog laid over the land, thin, but clouding vision and playing tricks on minds of people.

"...here you can find piece but be careful," a smirk spread over his face, scaring Emma, "Some say this grounds are hunted." He looked away from the girl into the emptiness of the fog, just spacing out. Wondering, Emma looked where David was looking just to reveal, her, three figures, standing near by, each pointing their weapons at her.

Emma looked around she was surrounded, even David drew his weapon and pointed at her. Speechless she stood there not knowing what was up and down, where was the sky and the ground, who she could trust and whom she couldn't.

"Well, I guess there isn't anything you can say before you die..." three sharp edges pierced the empty air, as she fell to the ground dodging the blows, but as she stood up, to make run for it, David's sword pierced her heart, just for her to start over.

"Not much of a fight was she? You were lucky, you'll be one of us, remember ceremony, will be tomorrow, regular time, The Secret Sun."

"""""""XXX"""""

The over head was lit with the red, of setting sun, David walked through the crowds, trying to lose in them, to forget everything, everything that happened for the past just few days ago.

"Did you read the message boards?" he overheard exited whisper of a girl in the crowd.

"No what about it?

"Player killer, four of them killed a newbie, she posted it in the message boards," David stopped, as if the whole world turned against him.

"And Crimes and knights promised her to find them." He could feel a little chill running down his back. "Who ever capture them alive, will get a reward, especially for that guy named David."

David looked at the one speaking, and she looked back at him. Their eyes met, for a moment, then "There he is." She ran after David, and her friend just followed her confused. David instead of trying to blend in with the crowds ran just for the heck of it, trying to get lose. Everything in his mind was backward, he gave no thought to it as he ran in a narrow crack, between two buildings, and watched two friends pass by, without noticing him. Then he followed along, to the end of tunnel. There was a door, which opened with a little push, reviling, an empty room, he walked to the stairs, going up, and finally walking out on the roof top.

Standing on the edge he looked down, noticing two disappointed girls, who stood out of the crowd. Three rings appeared around David, and he was gone.


	2. Ceremony

**2. The Ceremony**

The usual gloomy grey skies, flashed with lightning, and a thunder rocked the ground. A lonely figure walked to the gates of deserted church, cautiously. He held the door just a bit open, and slipped inside through the slit.

'It is the right place, I hope' David thought, as his eyes wondered around, into every corner, looking for someone.

Yes I remember that's what John said.

"Hestia will meet you, in Forbidden Holly Grounds in the church. Be nice to her, you don't wanna get on her bad side. She's a hacker" words echoed in his mind.

Unsure, he made few steps forward, moving to the center of the hall. High ceiling with many window-sills, made him an easy target. A glimpse of a figure, jumping off one of window-sills, was enough for David to react, he rolled to the side dodging, whoever it was. As he stood up, He looked at the invader.

"Boo," a girl with long navy colored hair, was the one who attacked him. Her long skirt had two big cuts, which came almost to her waist, and her top just covered what was needed to be covered. Dark blue coloring of her clothing , made her look like a shadow. Her hands were crossed in front of her breasts each holding a blade, and a big smirk showed up on her face.

"What a delightful surprise," She said standing in one place waiting, for David to attack, but he didn't. After few seconds, just as David blink, she was close up , with one step David was to the right of the girl, as she slashed empty air with her twin blades. David concentrated and made a precise blow with his sword across her back. Blood poured through the wound. A little strip on her back was cut. She lost her balance, falling to her knee, but she caught herself half way on her foot, standing up and turning around. David noticed her back was red, and brood dripping from her wound.

"You're David right?" she asked him.

"What do you need bitch?" David stood in readiness for another attack.

"Name- Hestia." oh so she's the one. " Follow me, if you wanna know where "The Secret Sun" is located after all, and I'm not a bitch." she said angrily, while getting healing potion, and quickly drinking it.

So she is a Player Killers. David looked at her in surprise. He never saw her before.

"Why in the world did you had to put on that drama?"

"Just having a bit of fun," Smirk "What are you waiting for? let's go."

She sat off, running, through the hallways, and David followed her. He almost lost her, when she made a turn. Half way where was a portal she stopped, waiting for David to catch up. Then carefully, walked up stair, to see another hallway, with a few portals (if you touch a portal it'll turn into a monster). After about five meters walk, she stopped. With a look of repeat after me, Hestia touched the wall with her hand, waiting for David to do the same. As he did so, his hand went through the wall. David tried to step a back, but it was too late, the wall swallow him inside.

On the other side it was completely dark. "Do you know why we call it The Secret Sun?" Hestia's soft voice asked, there was silence for a while, but David didn't reply, so she continued, "There is a key, to light this place, so bright that it'll be like a sunny day, here. This is a Sacred place-our hide out." There was a short pause, "Whatever you do, never give it out to anyone who isn't one of us. Never give out one of us, or you'll suffer." Her words faded into darkness. But something lighted her face, Hestia held in her hands a small star, it soared upward. Like a star of dreams and hopes, it's light comforted him. Suddenly it halted, and the place became as bright as day. It was a jewel, shining with red, in the mouth of a statue of the dragon.

The place wasn't big, but the ceiling was very high. There was plenty of room for a small party. Tail of the statue of dragon circled room a few times along the walls.

A gathering of 14 people was there, who happily shouted, "Happy David's Day!!!"

And just as if it was absolutely normal, John came by him, "Whosoever day it is, has to wear a pink dress." John told him, distracting him while James slipped the dress on him. People around laughed. The only thing David saw was a flash of pink, and a feeling of great discomfort.

"It's gay, and what is going on???" The events happened so fast that David still didn't take them in.

"It's your "ceremony" dude, chill out. The day when is your ceremony, is your day, which is celebrated with a party, each month." John answered. Meanwhile someone turned on the music, and took out a box of beer.

"And you'll gonna get used to the pink dress, I did," grinned James.

All members came to David and introduced themselves.

"Want some?" a girl, who called herself Sisilia, offered David a bottle.

"No thanks I'm underage," but still he took one. Just after one mouthful, he felt something worm, which made him feel good. It eased his mind, but how can it be, how could he feel anything, it was just a game.

"Do you like this place?" Hestia's soft voice asked him from behind.

"Yeah."

"Everything here, I was the one who programmed."

"Mm, that's very impressing,"

"Had difficult time cracking the programming code for this game, but I did alright" She said proudly, smiling. For the first time he noticed, that Hestia was very pretty, especially when she smiled.

"Would you like to go to a dungeon after this?"

"Sure," David said, wondering if anyone gonna recognize him, out there.

Over the music and talking Hestia shouted "Who wants to go the dungeon?" The room echoes with cheers.

"Mushroom Fields??"

"We've been there already way too often," someone in the crowd said.

"What about Forgotten field,"

The gathering of people finally approved the place and the party resumed. David, James, John and Taylor backed into the corner, talking about having a contest of who going to get the most victims....


	3. Revealed

**3.Revealed**

The endless hills one, bigger then the other stretched out to the grey mountains in front. The tall mountains seemed very close to the travelers, even if they weren't. Every moment the closer their grunties ran toward them, the more hopeless it looked for the quest to find The Forgotten Field.

"We should stop and ask someone for directions." David subjected.

"Ask who?" Sisilia, behind him, waved her hand over lifeless landscape.

"Hold on, let's check out message boards, what if the field was relocated, it's pretty casual." Hestia as usual was with ideas.

XX

I heard my mom entering the room. Quickly I took my sethead off. Just as usual she leaned over and kissed me on a cheek and I hugged her back.

"You've been playing all day already, get some rest," her voice rang, as she walked out of my room, just leaving me there with empty feeling. Someday in a faerie tale, my parents will be together with me. A childish picture came to my mind of holding hands of my parents smiling, together, in Neverland.

I heard the engine start and a car pulling away; I knew where she was going, this time only without me. Why did they have to bring me into this mess? Why did they ever had to divorce and pull me apart. I want to do something, but what can I?

XX

David's eyes have widened, as his grunty, made a sharp turn, sending David up, then falling down, with his nose into the rough ground. Laughing his friends ran to him, checking if he was ok.

"Leaving your character on the move?" James grinned, offering a hand. He pulled David up abruptly. Still looking into James eyes, David noticed. A quick change in his expression occurred. His eyes weren't laughing, but frowning. Stretching out, he stood tall. David turned around.

Three knights marched over, not surprised, not affrays, but proud. "The characters David, James, John and Taylor are currently present with your party, if they'll step forward, and come with us, no trouble will be coursed." The knight with blue eyes declared. A bit of rash ran through out David's body.

"So, what you're saying is, we all should give up, and hand over our buddies over to you. But can't you delete our characters, without executing us? Or you mentally challenged brains, can't understand a babyish program? Or maybe you do not have _authority_ to do so." Hestia spoke loudly and clearly, though she had a soft voice

A bit taken back three knight, in silver armors, drew their swords at once, "So be it, for you chose your fate."

"AAGHHHHH", The Knights yelled as they leaped into the air, confident. Their preys drew their weapons, meeting the blades of Knights with their own. In no time at all the knights were surrounded. David made few slashes, only to be deflected by thick armor. But it didn't look so good for the player killers, none of knights' strikes missed. Just as someone would fall, Jonathan and Sisilia, two wave masters, would put their staff to a job, healing wounded.

All of a sudden, a shock has shaken ground. Lightning came upward, through the yellow stone in Iza's staff. The girl's lips continually moved into a whisper. Her gaze met with one of the knight's, like as if she has given a signal, lightning came from the sky, surrounding the knight. David blinked, and the knight wasn't there. Not even a single trace of him.

But proud knights couldn't give up, desperately fighting. This battle for them, wasn't about some bad guys anymore, it was about honor.

"On the count of three," Brady yelped, "Three!" All those who had swords, pierced two knights. The armor broke, falling into pieces, reveling soft flesh of two knights, cut through with 11 swords and twin blades. Empty data turned colorless and crisped away with wind.

"All right! Group high five," John sang, making all in hearing rage twitch,

"I'll give you anything, if you'll never sing near by me." Brady said in horror.

"How about you wallet?"

"No"

"Your items?"

"Nope"

"A hug?"

"Don't even think about it,"

"Aww come on… I'll start singing again,"

Meanwhile, a bit bumped out, Taylor softly said, a bit afraid of the reaction which might follow, "We could have just ran away and avoided the trouble," but response far from anger, came.

"That was one of our choices," Hestia muttered under her breath.

"But it's just a game, you play it, you enjoy it, and you get on with your life." Tom pronounced.

"For me it's more then a game, it's a hide out," David softly laughed.

"Kinda same for me, too. It helps me to forget about my real life, of all the trouble, and just get a rest." Sisilia sighed. "It's a worry free life for me."

"Get over the chit chat already, we have a whole company of Knights to deal next time." Taylor jabbered.

"Somehow it doesn't bother me one bit." James replied.

In a while, after discovering that the field wasn't relocated it was still there, their journey resumed, and again was paused. David's grunty again ran in unknown direction.

"Leaving his character on the move again," James grinned.

But David didn't leave, he was still there. His eyes were set on a girl. She had white hair, and worn white dress. But the strange thing about her wasn't her appearance; she was floating a foot above the ground. The girl giggled as David stopped next to her.

"My name is Aura, do you need some directions?" Her voice echoed. She leaned to the side, floating to the right. "Look over there," Aura waved her hand to the other side of the hill.

It was _there_ the forgotten field. David turned around to thank strange girl but she wasn't there, just a shimmer was left.

A bit shocked, David shouted, "Hey guys, I think I found it!"


	4. Accident

They stepped into the Forgotten Field. While crossing a fragile bridge over nothingness underneath, they watched. One white tower already leaning to its side, came down crashing into another tower. The dust rose in the air. It seemed as if everything will come into ruins any second now. Fascinated by the sight, David stepped onto a small platform to the entrance of the closest tower. It was more like a porch. He joined his friends waiting for everybody to cross over. The platform wobbled, with a little shriek, those closest to the entrance jumped into "safety". David followed into dark tower, hoping the platform wouldn't fall into pieces. Sisilia still on the bridge, made a few jumps ended up in the tower, falling into James' hands. She blushed madly, quickly getting on her feet, noticing only afterward the platform, which shifted downward, for about half a meter(1.5 foot).

The first floor was wide, filled with light. The room was decorated by a treasure chest. Alice and Taylor sped up to it, hoping to find a rare item. They were disappointed for the only thing that was in the treasure chest was 2 weak healing potions. They could get those almost anywhere. The spiral grey stairs, surrounded by stone walls, stood on the farthest corner from entrance.

Player Killers walked up. Stepping into darkness, as they passed the ground floor level. Blinded by pitch darkness, David could orientate only from the sound of foot steps. The stairs seemed to go on forever, just when he decided to start complaining, the darkness lifted. A strange shimmer in front indicated for a portal. A blue sphere with two rings orbiting around it. It kept a guardian, a creature like fighter blocking a travelers way. You must defeat it to pass any further. If you came near a portal it released a guardian.

"It's a portal," James behind David whispered.

They all piled into a room, pressing against the walls, trying not to activate a portal. When all 15 people were in, Hestia stepped forward touching it. The sphere was replaced by light, and then came the guardian. It had a human shape, but it had the head of a snake. Its skin was green, and it had a tail. Brownish armor were handing down from its shoulders.

The guardian started for the crew.

"Oh no! you're not gonna..." Taylor leaped up, swinging his sword, without finishing his sentence. But the guardian was fast. It sent its dagger piercing through Taylor's flash. Sisilia quickly cast a healing charm. Still half dead Taylor laid still on the ground. Another dagger was send toward David. A silky spider web shot out of the Iza's staff, making a shield.

The guardian leaped up with a short blade as it tried to slash the spider web, only to be imprisoned by it. As the guardian's body touched the spider web, it was automatically glued. Taking advantage of the opportunity, all those who could streamed out of the shield, slashing the monster guardian, till it lost its colors, becoming white and black and then crisping away. On David's headset on the left hand side bottom, number of his experience points rose.

So they exited the room, and outside another bridge connected two towers. Sometimes there would be bridges to more then one tower. They tried to choose the one which led away from the leaning towers. So they went on deeper inside the heart of the field.

This one was different. As the last of them set both feet into the tower the door slammed with a thud. It was obviously a trap. But they walked deeper into the corridor without a saying a word.

Again they walked up another set of stairs to the next platform. Only this platform was different. High walls surrounded it. It was high up in the air. You couldn't jump out. And portals, unnumbered portals were packed closely. If one gets activated, then all the others will awaken too.

"Use your items to destroy them," Sisilia whispered, "And stay back so you won't be trapped with the guardians."

Just from her whispers, the closest portals blazed with light, unlocking a guardian inside. And all the others unlocked a guardian too.

Sisilia held her staff in front of her, and strange bright light came from the yellowing red stone. The light touched the ground, and the floor became black. Guardians, who stood on the black spot, fell through the ground. Whatever stepped on the black area disappeared. Jonathan threw dust. High winds rose, taking three monsters up in the air, into an unknown place. David threw a bomb causing an explosion, and smoke raised over the field. All of them used an item, to defeat monsters, till there was nothing left but the bare walls.

Now it was just an empty room without a room. They didn't know how to get out, for the door out was locked. They could just gate out. Jonathan already started for it, three rings appeared around him, but he didn't got a chance. Hestia pulled him out by the hand.

"I spy- an opening," Hestia said pointing toward a brownish yellow wall.

"I see it too," Taylor replied.

"Hey Aura," David said, ignoring everyone else. Then he turned back, and pointed into apposite side, from which Hestia was pointing. He walked there, waving all the others to follow. He pressed his hand against the wall, and it went through, then he made a few steps, and disappeared behind a wall completely.

"Err... I think that's the same concept as with Secret Sun," Hestia muttered.

David's hand stood out from the wall waving them to come inside.

Shacking their shoulders, player killers exchanged glances, and carefully walked into a wall.

Inside, each of them awed in amazement as they entered. Golden treasures sparkled. They were about to dive in when a flouting cat character drew it's weapon. Everything seemed to freeze.

"Cheers! You have found the Forgotten Treasures. Each one of you may choose only one item." The guardian stated in a blooming voice.

Taking turns they came and went, with a new item.

When it came time for David, he walked to the treasures, unable to choose. His eyes darted from one treasure to another. But his attention, soon, was caught by a strange red gleam. He looked closely, at the glowing blade. As he picked it up, the light shone even brighter. The sword had golden handle. And strange symbols were carved into the metal. 'I really wish I knew what those symbols meant,' he thought, going back into the crowd.

XXX

It was aura, floating and giggling, begging me to play. I played, hide and seek, all day, every hour every minute pulled deeper within. And then she held something. What was it? Was it the key? Something was buzzing.

I woke up overflow with worries. My mom –did she come home yet, where was she?

I heard the phone ringing, as I pick up the phone my fathers voice was on the other end. What was the time?

"I tried to call you before but nobody answered the phone, how are you doing, son?"

"Fine," I answered drowsily, empty phone calls from my father were the last thing on my mind.

"You mother got into a car crash. It was pretty big on a high way. She's barely alive. She's at the hospital."

"What hospital?" I asked urgently, my heart bumping with worries.

"The one nearby your school," He replied. I had to do something.

"See ya later dad," I replied, hanging up the phone, not waiting for his response. Quickly grabbing my cloth, and changing my pajamas, I ran downstairs, outside through garage taking my bike, and pedaling on my way.


	5. Aura

**5. Aura**

"Why are you hiding? Are you embarrassed of me?" She asked.

"No, it's just…"

"IT'S HIM! He's at it again!"

"RUN!" David grabbed the girl's hand.

Yeah, it all started when I was on my way back from my visit to Mom. My Mom was pretty ok, she should recover pretty soon. It was on my way back when a classmate bumped into me. She asked me to help her set up with "The World". So here I was, helping her out.

"We should be safe here for now," David leaned against the wall catching my breath. David could see a group of people running outside, searching for him, through the little crack of the door.

"Why are those people after you?" Asked Amy curiously.

"It's a long story," David thought for a while. "So can you get some cloth for me? Here's some creds." I handed her .hack's money.

"Err, sure. Did you do something really bad?"

"Not really, so can you get me a cloak of some kind of, and a hat, and sunglasses."

"Oh so you wanna look like Sherlock Holmes, OK. Be right back, I think I saw a clothing shop near by." She rushed off out of the building. David sat down in the corner. He sighed. He loved his new friends, and loved to spend time with them. They were so nice to him. And they were cool. But one little problem was: he couldn't exactly just show up in public. He waited five more minutes, and was growing impatient.

'There you go." Amy burst into the room, holding pink cloak, lime green hat, and purple sunglasses.

"I didn't ask you to make me… em… colorful!" She looked at him a little bit hurt. "Thanks, I guess." David said still grateful for disguise. And for creds that she returned. He put on the cloak and then a hat and sunglasses. The hat was too big so it was sliding on his eyebrows.

"Let's go to a dungeon or something," David said.

"Sure let's go." As they walked out, David noticed that he never had so much attention in crowded streets. Everyone was looking at me. I was like a raccoon in a crowd of small children.

He kept hearing: "Nice hat." "Nice cloak." "I just love your sunglasses." You know how sometimes you want attention, and when you finally get it, it turns out to be not so great. And David kept saying thank you and thank you.

"Thanks Amy, I wanted to blend in with the crowd, now look at me I'm a class clown."

"But David those items were on sale, they were the cheapest." She smiled.

"Oh, well thanks, I guess," David said the second time. They were now walking out of the city. The light shone with bright rays through the canopies of trees. The place was deserted.

"The newbie's dungeons are located here." David said.

"Well you see actually, my reason for coming here is my brother." All of a sudden Amy sounded serious. "He was in a coma ever since last month. He was playing .hack when he passed out. His headset was still on. I think his mind is trapped inside "The World"." She looked away sadly. "When I was in the hospital, visiting my brother, I saw a vision." She sat on the roots of a huge tree. David sat besides her. "He called out to me 'Sister! Help' I turned around, and I saw him being sucked into a black whole, where a monster's heart supposed to be. I've seen pictures of monsters like that, on the net, at the homepage of .hack." Then she looked up at me. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?" She laughed somehow.

"No, I know one other person. Similar events happened to him. He was one of the outrageous and famous characters once. It was all over the message boards. His name was Tsukasa. Same happened to him as to your brother."

"Oh, but he awoke in the real world right?"

"Yes that's what I heard. After that I don't remember hearing of him ever since."

"Have you ever met him?"

"No," David said thoughtfully.

"Then what… what should I do about my brother?"

"I'll contact Hestia. She's a hacker, she should have some information on this. All you can do for now is wait." I saw pain in her face and worry, but it was replaced with a smile.

"Alright, thank you so much for helping me."

"No problemo. Now let's go to some dungeons." David jumped up, and ran toward the hill with an entrance. Amy followed him, smiling.

XXX

To: Hestia

From: David

Can you meet me at Secret Sun 5/17 at 8 pm?

David

To: David

From: Hestia

Sure, why? Is something wrong?

Love

Hestia

XXX

It was evening. The horizon was lit with red, of blood. He watched it, from the bridge across the channel. A lot of people were around at that time. He stared at the long boat, on which the princess usually traveled across the channel watching for everything to go smooth. One part of the boat was higher then the other, he remembered well seen Lady Subaru not long ago pass under this bridge, standing there, and her faithful Crims and Knights kneeled down before her. It was the game. The irony was how easy it was to forget it wasn't.

The tinkling feeling passed of the evening's breeze. He looked at the chaos gate, some were arriving, others logging off, but the number of arrivers overwhelmed. David didn't had much liking of crowds of strangers, especially which stared at him, like he was some sort of freak show. He closed his eyes, and just with the thought of his mind, he reappeared, in a new place. The old church. As usual empty of people, he ran through the many hallways, till he reached to wall. With a bit of touch, the wall swallowed him inside, into darkness. David realized that the place was lighted just a bit with a strange shimmer, he looked at the light source. The glow of a girl. It was her. Aura.

His eyes widened. But the girl just giggled.

"Hi!" She said playfully.

"What are you doing here, how did u got…" He stared at her, horrified. How did she got here? Who was she?

She looked at him a little bit with sadness, "I just wanted to see you," she smiled again, "What's your name?" she asked.

"David," He looked around distracted, "but promise me you won't tell anyone that you found this place not to one living…" Again he stopped, without finishing his sentence. It was the star that, coming out of shadows of twilight. It traveled into the mouth of a dragon; it lit the whole chamber with bright light. Hestia noticed him, looking at him with disappointment.

Aura happily, flew toward her, "My name is Aura. What's yours?" The kid was making friends, not noticing the disturbance.

"Name-Hestia," Then she turned toward David, "How can you explain this, bringing your little sister to our place," She point toward Aura. "How did that little brat pass through the barrier, nobody can come here, unless I add them into the database." Then she looked at him slyly, "You look like an idiot in that cloth."

"She's not my sister!"

"I'm sorry," Aura interrupted, "I came to see David. This place is so warm. I like your domain, would you like to see mine?"

"Not now," Hestia said. Looking back at David.

"Please?" Aura waved her hand; she held a key. Just one swish with her hand, and the rip in the data was in front of her. It was like a door was opened. The portal led into a place not many saw. Aura stepped in, and waved her hand for them to follow. David and Hestia looked at each other, shaking their shoulders. They made a step, and the portal closed behind them.

The place they now appeared was a paradise created in The World. Many shadows of bright color were present, flowing from one place to another. Colors shifted and changed, light came to one thing, then passed. Aura smiled and said welcoming speech.

But Hestia still stared at him wordlessly.

"She's the one who showed me the way to Forgotten Field, and the chamber with treasure," David whispered to Hestia.

"Who are you?" Hestia asked.

"I'm Aura."

Hestia shrugged, "That doesn't tells me anything. Anyway, where do u live kid?"

"Right here, I told you this is my domain." She said it, as if it was a matter of fact.

"Want to play hide and seek?" She offered them, trying to break the suspense.

"Sure," Hestia answered, "Do you have any friends?" She asked the girl.

"Yeah Tsukasa, but he wasn't in this World that much, he visits me sometimes but not often." David and Hestia exchanged glances. Aura mentioned Tsukasa, who was famous once, for he held something everyone wanted, the Key of the Twilight. The legend said that it was an item of ultimate power. "His friends sometimes stop by to visit me. Subaru isn't much fun, but she's nice, and Mimiru, she's fun, but no that very smart," She made a face. And David softly chuckled, for he remembered famous characters, who were center of attention of all the players, not too long ago. There were BT, yes and Bear, Crim, and Silver Knight in the inner circle. He remembered meeting Crim. The way, he held himself higher then others, his smirk, the fire burning in his heart. Again he questioned himself who was she? Who was Aura? Was she the Key of the Twilight?

They started playing hide and seek. David was counting. Something strange was happening. It gave David shivers. Then the ground shook. David looked back, worried. Then again the earthquake shook Aura's world. The field was losing it's color, becoming grey. It seemed only Hestia had an idea what was going on. She grabbed his hand and Aura's. Three rings surrounded them.

They were no longer there. The fog laid thick on this place, it was hard to see anything, but chaos gate, circling.

"What just happened?" David asked, looking at Hestia who sternly stared at Aura.

"What are you trying to pull kid! WE could have just been erased!" Hestia shouted at Aura, whose face went all wobbly.

"It wasn't me. It must have been…" Aura stopped. She walked close to Hestia, and whispered something in her ear.

"But that character… I mean I thought it was a legend." Hestia said.

"She tried to make this place her own," Aura whispered.

"Was she the one who trapped, Tsukasa's mind in The World?"

"Actually, it was me," Aura admitted with shame. "But it was for a purpose. But she wanted to use him." David thought about Amy's brother. She mentioned that his screen name was Sora.

"What about Sora?" David asked.

"He was a sick player killer." Hestia said.

"I'm so glad you know. He's my classmate's brother. We got to find a way to free him."

"Let's meet in a chat room. We can freely discuss it there. I'll send you an email with link. Is it alright?" Hestia asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey Aura, we'll be back, to save you." Hestia said cheerfully.

"Do you really have to go? Please visit it me more often!" She said desperately.

"Alright, we'll remember to do that!" David said. Three rings appeared around him, and he was gone.

A/N if there are any mistakes please email me or review so I can correct them. A/N


End file.
